


hunting witches (and wicked men)

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Missing Persons, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Chanyeol left for work early on Monday morning and he never came back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	hunting witches (and wicked men)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing thrillers/policesque stories, so this is my poor attempt in that realm.  
> Thank you mods for your great work! You are awesome!  
> And thank you so much for giving a chance to this story <3

Chanyeol left for work early on Monday morning. It was sunny, the forecast said the weather would remain good for the entirety of the day, so he wore his lightest suit and took a water bottle with him. He would take two commutes, drink a coffee and buy a bagel before walking into the office. Work lasted from 7am to 2pm, extensive but not too heavy, and it paid well, so he took it in stride and did his best, always. On his way home, he would buy some pastries to share with his husband. 

Baekhyun takes a look at the clock, it’s 5pm sharp. His own work shift ends at 1pm, so he is used to being alone until 3pm, eating and showering and watching one episode of any random drama on tv. By 5 he is used to seeing his husband around, to hearing his voice and trade work anecdotes. This is not normal. 

He asks Kyungsoo if he has seen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tells him that Chanyeol didn’t go to work this morning, in fact he has been calling the man for an hour now and he has received no answer. 

“Nonsense, he did go to work.” Baekhyun responds “I walked him to the train stop.”

Kyungsoo tells him not to worry. Maybe he went somewhere else, maybe there was a family emergency. Baekhyun tells him that is impossible, the Parks would have called him if something had happened, Chanyeol would have called him. 

“What if he is meeting someone else right now?” Baekhyun says, on the verge of tears. On the other side of the phone, Kyungsoo sighs, says he doesn’t believe Chanyeol would make the same mistake twice. Baekhyun shakes his head, whispering that he is probably right, voice thinned by the tears.

He did it before, maybe he will do it again. Maybe he went back to that girl, to that pretty girl from the office next door, the one with the red bottom heels, blonde and elegant. Baekhyun’s heart aches, Kyungsoo visits him that night, makes him dinner and offers consolation. Baekhyun has always known what his hidden intentions are but takes the much needed comfort anyway. 

Two days later, the police officers get to the case. Chanyeol’s family is devastated, desperately begging for them to work quicker. Baekhyun keeps frantically calling his husband’s phone number and always hearing the same dull sounds of an unanswered call. He paces around the halls of the police station, desperate for news, for hope, for something! Chanyeol’s sister grabs his hand and tells him to calm down, every one is doing their best to find him. Baekhyun cries on her shoulder, wailing about how much he misses him. 

Two months after Chanyeol goes missing, the police find his wedding ring in a pawn shop. The store owner says a young man with blonde hair and a dragon tattoo on his neck gave it to her. The police quickly connect his description to a drug dealer well known in the lower part of the city, one Chen. He says a client paid him with that ring, he didn’t kill anyone. But with the amount of cases he has on his shoulders, the police assure they found the culprit. 

Chanyeol’s case is closed, a funeral with no corpse is held, Baekhyun says he can’t live in the same apartment anymore, feeling like he is living with the ghost of the man he swore was the love of his life. He moves back to the small countryside house his mother inherited him, telling Chanyeol’s family he doesn’t want to be contacted, he wants to be alone, deal with his mourning on his own. 

Baekhyun’s mother welcomes him in the house, telling him she did exactly what he asked and waving goodbye before he can regret letting her go. He smiles as he watches her take her old rattled car and drive away. 

“Good morning, love,” Baekhyun says, opening the door to the bedroom of his little countryside house. It’s painted in soft colors, beige and cream and peach. On the bed, Chanyeol whines around his muffle, looking at him with terrified eyes. Baekhyun’s smile only grows. 

His mother, that wicked woman, sure did a great job in feeding him just enough to keep him alive. Well, it was all her idea to begin with. 

“No one cheats on my perfect son and gets away with it,” she had said in the face of Baekhyun’s angry tears.

Baekhyun opens the drawer by the bed and takes out a knife. “Let’s get started, shall we?” and draws a line of blood in his cheating husband’s right temple. 


End file.
